This invention relates to fittings for splicing cables together or for securing a cable to another member; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved fitting for mechanically and electrically connecting a coaxial cable to another electrically conductive member, such as, another coaxial cable or to a terminal or post by means of a crimping device carried on the fitting.
I have previously devised an end connector which is capable of effecting sealed engagement with one end of a coaxial cable and which is characterized by having a generally cylindrical crimping surface or sleeve for ease of engagement by a crimping tool which will uniformly reduce the diameter of the sleeve into a generally conical configuration snugly engaging the end of the cable, reference being made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,508 and Ser. No. 378,971.
Crimping tools of the type disclosed in the hereinabove referenced patent and patent application are primarily intended for use by professional cable installers. However, there are many situations in which it is not economically feasible to purchase a crimping tool or where a crimping tool is not available either to splice ends of coaxial cables together or to connect one end of a coaxial cable to a fitting. Accordingly, there is a need in many applications for a connector end fitting which incorporates its own crimping device to achieve the necessary sealed engagement between the end connector and coaxial cable or other electrically conductive member.